familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Margaret Kane (1846-1912)
Margaret Kane (1846-1912) was a migrant from Ireland to United States around 1865. She would become the wife of a milk dealer in Jersey City, New Jersey. (b. March 15, 1846; Ireland - d. June 11, 1912; Morton, Delaware County, Pennsylvania, USA) Birth Margaret was born in March of 1846 to John Kane in Ireland. The date March of 1846 comes from the 1900 United States Census. Her death certificated listed her birth as "March 15, 1832". March 15, 1846 is a composite of the two. This will be the tentative date until a baptism record is found in Ireland. Civil registration of births, marriages, and deaths began in Ireland in 1864. Previous to that year events were recorded by the church and the may not be extant. Approximately half the Church of Ireland parish registers were held at the Public Record Office and they were destroyed in 1922 in a fire and explosion during the Battle of Dublin of the Irish Civil War. Emigration She emigrated to the US around 1865. Marriage In 1868 she married William Burke (1845-1919). Children *John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) who married Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) and after her death married Josephine Smith (1875-1962) *Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) who married Richard B. Patterson II (1869-1930) Jersey City, New Jersey Margaret's husband, William operated a milk dealership from his home at 26 Atlantic Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey. Her son, John, married Nora M. Finn around 1889 and she gave birth to her only child: Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949). In 1898 Nora died of pneumonia and Mary was raised by Nora's sister: Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1863-1918) aka Kate Finn. In 1899 John married Josephine Smith (1875-1962) and they had five children together. John had trouble earning enough money to support his children so the girls were raised by his sister: Mary Ellen Burke. Mary Ellen Burke may have adopted two children: Leona Veronica Patterson; and John Patterson. Delaware County, Pennsylvania By 1910, Margaret and her husband William, retired to Delaware County, Pennsylvania and lived with their daughter: Mary Ellen Burke; and her husband, Richard B. Patterson II. Death Margaret died on June 12, 1912. Burial She was buried in Holy Cross Catholic Cemetery, Yeadon, Pennsylvania with: *William Burke (1845-1919) husband of Margaret Kane *Richard B. Patterson II (1869-1930) husband of Mary Burke *Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) daughter of William and Margaret *Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971) granddaughter of William and Margaret *Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) granddaughter of William and Margaret References Documents File:Document missing.png|1846 baptism in Ireland File:Document missing.png|1865 New Jersey census may exist File:Document missing.png|1875 circa marriage in Jersey City, New Jersey File:1885 census Burke Kane.png|1885 New Jersey census File:1900 census Burke Kane.jpg|1900 US census living on Atlantic Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey File:Document missing.png|1905 New Jersey census File:1910 census Patterson Burke Kane.jpg|1910 US census living in Morton, Pennsylvania Image:Kane-Margaret death 1912.gif|1912 death certificate Image:Kane-Margaret 1912 death index.png|1912 death index Image:Burke burial PA 01.gif|William Burke (1845-1919) and Margaret Kane (1846-1912) cemetery deed Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: People of Ireland Category: Migrants from Ireland to New Jersey Category: Burials at Holy Cross Catholic Cemetery, Yeadon, Pennsylvania